Captain Zane, Blood Guard Anarchist
Bio Captain Zeno Zane (as revealed from Codex) is head of the outlaw group called the Blood Guard (another playable faction in Codex), and he hates authority. While some call him "Zane the insane," there is a method to his madness. Zane doesn't mind the term though, because if people don't know what to expect, it gives him the upper hand. Zane's purple suit is unusually tailored and it's reinforced with rare green dragon scales, partly for armor but mostly for style. I wonder what Midori has to say about that. Zane's crew, who he calls the Blood Guard, are a band of outlaws who answer to Zane. One of his main activities seems to be staking out the roads and demanding what he calls a "traveller's tax" to any who would pass. If they refuse, he fights them for the tax, which is why he has skilled fighters on hand such as Vendetta (and later on, Troq). While some see this as mere thieving, Zane does it for much more lofty reasons. He asserts that his power to tax comes from his ability to do so. If no one can stop him, then his law is as good as anyone else's. Or more to the point, why should he listen to Flagstone's law? Why should anyone? It's not like Quince achieved power there legitimately, and even if he had, it's not like Flagstone's laws help the Realm. The Realm is in the worst state it's been in for ages. Resources are draining all over the place, and for what—to produce more of Onimaru's useless clockwork soldiers? Personal freedoms have been sacrificed in the name of "protection," which disgusts Zane. One of Zane's favorite quotes is from the great lawyer Jefferson Degrey: "Those who would give up essential liberty to purchase a little safety deserve neither." So why should we care what Flagstone says? Zane's defiance and infamy have become an increasing embarrassment to Flagstone, which is exactly his goal. If the rules don’t apply to Zane, why should they apply to anyone? Why, indeed. Zane took an interest in Grave after realizing that Grave is one of the strongest warriors in the Realm. That's exactly the kind of person he could use on the Blood Guard. Interestingly, his speech to Grave is almost the same as Rook and DeGrey’s: that Grave’s inaction and disinterest in politics actually condones Flagstone's actions, whether he likes it or not. Zane trash talks whatever it is the golem and lawyer would say to actually do about it though. Something useless about civil disobedience? That just got DeGrey into Daggerfall Prison. Something else useless about some fighting tournament? How about burning the real problem to the ground so a new age can begin? It's true that Zane happens to enjoy blowing things up and burning them to the ground anyway, but that's beside the point. In this case, it's the right thing to do, says Zane! Zane keeps people on their toes, and he shakes things up. He questions the status quo and seeks to tear it down so we can all have a better future. People have a lot invested in the status quo though, and they see Zane as a dangerous villain. Playstyle "In-'zane' in the mebrane" summarizes the head Anarchist well. Zane's Style appeals to players who: * Enjoy fighting with unpredictable and unorthodox methods * Like to deal combo damage frequently * Loves to kick their enemies when they are down * Are good at noticing when the opponent Powers Up (so you can destroy their hand of Aces). Weakness No defence. Strategy Preparation The Best Laid Plans... (4's) Make sure to store your 4's so they are ready for when you unleash a full-combo on your foe. Even then, consider holding onto them until your opponent has powered up. In this way, Creator and Destroyer will force them to return their Aces to the bottom of their deck - essentially removing them unless your opponent powers up, or if the game runs on too long. Combos Kick em when down! While Zane has a decent amount of Throws, only 2 cards (Jacks and Kings) that cause Knockdown. As such his 'Meaty Attacks' won't come into play often. But when they do, aim to follow up as quick as possible in the round following. Remember, when an opponent is Knockdown - they cannot dodge, and their blocks are weakened. Thus Into the Unknown (Attack/ Dodge/ Throw + ???) ''' Zane's shenanigans means he RARELY doesn't combo. If he successfully lands an Attack, Dodge, or Throw - he draws the top 2 cards of his deck and can add them to the Combo. '''Throws are Just the Beginning Unlike many fighters, Zane's throws don't limit you to a single follow-up Combo. Infact they act like Linkers, allowing you to add any cards to them provided he has the Combo points for it. Slipstream Dodge (Dodge + x4) Landing Zane's supermove - Slipstream - is powerful (will reduce ANY foe's Health by half; usually more) but does have some weakness'. * First it needs ALL your Aces * Second, like all supermoves, if combat revealed it can be wasted with a Joker * Third, it can't be Combo'd to test to see if your opponent is using a Dodge or Block This makes it sound quite difficult to pull off. However, it is still a single attack - meaning if you successfully Dodge an enemy's attack, you can see if they choose to bluff your "counter". And if they don't, DROP THE BOMB! Deck Hit Points: 85 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.3 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.3 speed, 6 damage, 2 CP Linker * Does '''NOT knock down Innate Ability: *Shenanigans - Once per turn, when you could play a combo card, reveal two cards from the top of your deck and use up to one of them in your combo. Discard the unused card(s). *Meaty Attacks - While the opponent is knocked down, your normal attacks are speed 1.0. Individual Cards: *2-3: A/B *4*: B/D **Creator and Destroyer - Combo Whenever you use all of your combat points in combat or hit with a "Can't Combo" move, you may discard this card to remake the opponent's hand (they reveal their hand, shuffle it, put it on the bottom of their deck, then draw that many cards). *5: T/D *6: A/B *7: A/T *8: T/B *9: A/T *T: T/D *J: Anarch Crusher, Attack, 2.8 speed, 9(4) damage, 1 CP Ender, Knocksdown *Q: Shoulder Ram, Attack, 4.0 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 CP Linker *K*: Crash Bomb, Attack, 5.0 speed, 10(5) damage, Can't Combo, Knocksdown, (Crash Bomb) **Crash Bomb - Combat This can't be interrupted (if your opponent hits with a faster attack, he may not continue his combo. Your Crash Bomb still hits and wins combat.) If this is blocked, you take 5 damage and are knocked down. *A: **AA: Slipstream Phase, Attack, 1.2 speed, 19(2) damage, 2 CP Ender **AAAA: Maximum Anarchy, Attack, 0.0 speed, 50(5) damage, Can't Combo Changelog/Discussion 1.1 -> 1.3 *Attack Modified: ** King attack (Crash Bomb) knocksdown. 1.3 -> 1.6 *Innate Modified: **Cross-Up - Your knocked down opponents can only block or dodge your attacks if they use the same color card as your attack. 1.6 -> 1.7 *Throw on the 2 and 3 moved to the 9 and 10. *Q ability has extra text: "If you do, that throw knocks down and you draw a card." *King's Crash Bomb is 2 combo points. You can only continue your combo after if you weren't knocked down. 1.7 -> 1.8 *Innate Modified: **Cross-Up - Your knocked down opponents can only block your attacks if they use the same color card as your attack. This does not work against Aces. 1.8 -> 1.9 *Innate Replaced: **Shenanigans: Whenever you hit with your Maximum Anarchy super attack or use all your combo points in combat, draw 2 cards. *Ability Removed: **4*: Blood Guard's Travel Tax - At the beginning of the turn, you may discard this card. If you do, the opponent takes 1 damage, does not draw a card during the draw phase, and you draw an extra card during the draw phase. *Ability Added: ** 4*: Cross-up - After the draw phase, if your opponent was knocked down last turn, you may discard this card and they can't block your normal attacks or special attacks unless they use the same color card (red/black) as your attack. Return this card to your hand at the end of combat if the opponent is knocked down again. * Attack Modified: **AAAA attack 0.2 speed --> 0.0 speed. 1.9 -> 3.0 *Innate Modified: **Shenanigans: Once per turn, when you could play a combo card, you may draw two cards and use up to one of them in your combo. Discard the unused card(s). *Normal Throws Modified: x.2 speed, 5 damage, 2 CP Linker --> x.3 speed, 5 damage, 2 CP Linker, Knocksdown * Normal Attacks Modified: x.4 speed --> x.3 speed * Jack Modified: 9(4) damage --> 7(4) damage * Queen modified: 8+6(2) damage, +1 any --> 8+3(2) damage, +2 any * Ability clarified: ** Q*: Cheap Throw - If your opponent blocks this attack, you may throw him. If you do, draw a card. (Play a throw card from your hand and continue your combo if you want. The opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking if you throw him.) *Ability modified: **5*: Cross-up: If the opponent was knocked down last combat, he can't block this attack unless he uses the same color (red/black) block as this attack. *Ability clarified: ** K*: Crash Bomb - Crash Bomb can't be interrupted. (If your opponent hits with a faster attack, he may not continue his combo. Your Crash Bomb still hits.) * Ace Attack Modified - Slipstream Phase (AA): 20(2) damage --> 18(2) damage 3.0 -> 3.4 *No changes 3.4 -> 3.5 *No changes. 3.5 -> 3.6 *Cross-up and Cheap Throw abilities removed. *Ability Added: ** 4*: Creator and Destroyer - Whenever you hit with your Maximum Anarchy super attack, use all of your combo points in combat, or reveal this card with Shenanigans, you may discard this card and choose a player. That player shuffles his hand cards, puts them on the bottom of his deck, and draws that many cards. *Queen Modified: 8+3(2) damage, +2 any --> 8+8(2) damage, +Q *Innate Modified: **Shenanigans: Once per turn, when you could play a combo card, you may reveal two cards and use up to one of them in your combo. Discard the unused card(s). 3.6 -> 4.0 *Ace Attack Modified: Slipstream Phase (AA): 18(2) damage --> 19(2) damage *Jack Modified: 7(4) damage --> 8(4) damage *Ability Modified: **4*: Creator and Destroyer - Whenever you hit with your Maximum Anarchy super attack, use all of your combat points in combat, or reveal this card with Shenanigans, you may discard this card'. If you do, the opponent '''shuffles his hand cards, puts them on the bottom of his deck, and draws that many cards. *'Normal Throws Modified: 5 damage --> 6 damage '''4.0 -> 4.2 *Ability clarified: **K*: Crash Bomb - Crash Bomb can't be interrupted. (If your opponent hits with a faster attack, he may not continue his combo. Your Crash Bomb still hits and wins combat.) *Ability Modified: ** 4*: Creator and Destroyer - Whenever you hit with your Maximum Anarchy super attack, use all of your combat points in combat, or reveal this card with Shenanigans, you may discard this card. If you do, the opponent reveals his hand, shuffles his hand cards, puts them on the bottom of his deck, then draws that many cards. 4.2 -> 4.3 *Normal Attacks Modified: x.3 speed --> x.5 speed *Jack Modified: 2.2 speed --> 2.8 speed *Innate Modified: **Shenanigans: Once per turn, when you could play a combo card, reveal two cards from the top of your deck and use up to one of them in your combo. Discard the unused card(s). *Crash Bomb (King ability) now backfires if blocked. Zane takes 5 damage and is knocked down if it's blocked. 4.3 -> 4.4 *Normal Attacks Modified: x.5 speed --> x.3 speed *Normal Throws Modified: Throws no longer knock down. *5 Modified: Attack/Dodge --> Throw/Dodge *6 Modified: Block/Throw --> Attack/Block *Jack Modified: 8(4) damage --> 9(4) damage *Queen Modified: 8+8(2) damage, +Q, 2 CP Ender --> 7(2) damage, 1 CP Linker, Knocksdown 4.4 -> 5.0 *Queen Modified: 3.0 speed, 7(2) damage --> 4.0 speed, 6(2) damage *Ability Modified: ** 4*: Creator and Destroyer- Whenever you hit with your Maximum Anarchy super attack or use all of your combat points in combat, you may discard this card. If you do, the opponent reveals his hand cards, shuffles them, puts them on the bottom of his deck, then draws that many cards. 5.0 -> Released *Abilities Reworded: **Creator and Destroyer is labeled as a "Full Combo" ability: ***4*: Creator and Destroyer - Combo Whenever you hit with your Maximum Anarchy super attack or use all of your combat points in combat, you may discard this card to remake the opponent's hand (they reveal their hand, shuffle it, put it on the bottom of their deck, then draw that many cards). **K*: Crash Bomb is labeled as a "During Combat" ability. ***K*: Crash Bomb - Combat This can't be interrupted. (If your opponent hits with a faster attack, he may not continue his combo. Your Crash Bomb still hits and wins combat.) If this is blocked, you take 5 damage and are knocked down. ' **Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a '"Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.3 *2 Modified: Attack/Dodge --> Attack/Block *T Modified: Throw/Block --> Throw/Dodge *King Modified: 5(5) damage, 2 CP Starter --> 10(5) damage, Can't Combo * Creator and Destroyer now triggers on using all combo points or hitting with a "Can't Combo" move. 5.3 -> 5.4 *Innate Ability Added: Meaty Attacks - While the opponent is knocked down, your normal attacks are speed 1.0. *Update to Cards' Rendering: Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. 5.4 -> 5.6 *Queen Modified: 6(2) damage, Knocksdown --> 7(2) damage (Does NOT knockdown) Gallery Zane.jpg|Default Card Zane Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Zane Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Zane.jpg|Gold Card Zane Back.jpg Zane Destiny.jpg Zane Joker.jpg Zane Ace.jpg Zane King.jpg Zane Queen.jpg Zane Jack.jpg Zane 10.jpg Zane 9.jpg Zane 8.jpg Zane 7.jpg Zane 6.jpg Zane 5.jpg Zane 4.jpg Zane 3.jpg Zane 2.jpg Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters Category:Yomi characters